eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Kateryna Vrubel
Kateryna Ivana Vrubel The Photographer About Kat... Kateryna Ivana Vrubel was born to Larisa and Alexei Vrubel, two pure-bloods who were never in love. They came from two very rich families, who had betrothed them at an early age. She also has a big brother, Mikhail, who she loves with all her heart, and it's mutual between them. Since they're only ten months apart, they spend more time together than typical. They're like twins, really. Almost inseparable. They would usually go find a tree to go climb while their parents were in an argument. When the kids were 7, Alexei had died— of natural causes. Larisa was more heartbroken than would have been expected, but so was Mikhail and Kat. The next few years went by quite slowly. Larisa had taken over the family business, so she was out more. Mikhail and Kat felt a little forgotten, but they always had each other! Soon they both were sent off to the Eastern European Magic School, where she was sorted into Mielkutė, while Mikhail was sorted into Boyanova. They were separated, but still managed to catch each other throughout their years. Now they're both in their Fourth years, and hope to keep moving on. Kat is very kind and caring— but she knows what she's worth. Being part of a wealthy family, she tries not to limit herself when she knows she can be amazing. She just needs a little push. She's very charismatic, and very lovable, as well as creative and bubbly and bright. She's a little arrogant, but she doesn't cause trouble— usually she'll try to end it, even if it means locking somebody in a hole. |-|Etymology= Full Name Kateryna Ivana Vrubel Pronunciation CAT-er-ree-na EE-vah-nah VROO-bull Meaning "Pure" "To become gracious" "Sparrow" Kateryna Ivana Vrubel From the Greek name Αικατερινη (Aikaterine). The etymology is debated: it could derive from the earlier Greek name ‘Εκατερινη (Hekaterine), which came from ‘εκατερος (hekateros) "each of the two"; it could derive from the name of the goddess Hecate; it could be related to Greek αικια (aikia) "torture"; or it could be from a Coptic name meaning "my consecration of your name". In the early Christian era it became associated with Greek καθαρος (katharos) "pure", and the Latin spelling was changed from Katerina to Katharina to reflect this. The middle name Ivana is the feminine form of Ivan. Newer form of the old Slavic name Іѡаннъ (Ioannu), which was derived from Greek Ioannes The surname Vrubel, From the Czech word vrabec "sparrow" which in the Silesian dialect was transformed into the form Vrubel. |-|Background= |-|Facts= Relationships She has a strained relationship with her mother, Larisa Vrubel. Her and her brother Mikhail are almost inseparable. Appearance Her model is Rachel Bilson Kat1.jpg Kat2.jpg Kat3.jpg Kat4.jpg Kat5.jpg Trivia *Her patronus is a sparrow— which shows her family pride. *Her Boggart is a crowd of people laughing at her. *She wants to be a part of the Aces— but is too intimidated by them to try. *She has an eyebrow piercing. *She has a scar from a gash she got while climbing a tree. Category:Female Category:Pure-Blood Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Mielkutė Category:Mielkutė Students Category:Characters Category:Lissyboo Category:EESM School Newspaper Category:Students Category:Right Handed Category:Ukrainian Category:Born in Ukraine Category:Vrubel Family Korin Category:Fifth Years